


Not a care in the galaxy (well maybe one or two)

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Aromantic Character, F/F, Family Dynamics, Gen, Pansexual Character, Self-Reflection, ambiguous flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's back in her ship and got an interesting job ahead and a very attractive new business partner. Things should be looking up. Pity she was feeling kind of down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a care in the galaxy (well maybe one or two)

**Author's Note:**

> This story feature my female Zabrak smuggler Captain Trazah Kellos who is aromantic and pansexual. Spoilers for the Smuggler class story Prologue. Features mention of my Jedi Consular Massaryl Kellos and my Sith warrior Nailani Kellos.

Trazah squirmed back into her chair and stretched her arms out as the stars through the viewport started to blur. She’d always thought there was no feeling in the galaxy quite as good as that lurch in your gut as the hyperdrive kicked in and your ship began to slingshot across the galaxy. That’s how you knew you were on your way again and on the move. Nothing to stop you, nothing to hold you back just you and your ship shooting past the stars. At least it was usually just her. She gave lifts to chance-met friends, the odd paying passenger and the occasional down on their luck kid who needed a lift to another sector. But for the most part she flew solo.

Now? She had a former farm boy turned mercenary with several asteroid sized chips on his shoulder, some very weird attitudes toward women and a fondness for weapons that passed into obsession along for the ride.

“So Captain what do you really think about this job?”

Trazah sighed, of all the places to hover Corso had to pick her cockpit and right behind her shoulder. She swung her chair away from the console to meet his questioning look. “I think that it’s a long shot but a pretty promising one. Sides I don’t have anything else lined up and what with Rogun wanting to throw me in the nearest black hole other jobs are going to be kinda thin on the ground.”

“You and me both, if Skavak hadn’t killed Vidu I bet Rogun would be after him and anyone else from his operation about now.”

She snorted. “You mean if Sireena hadn’t killed Vidu.”

“I guess.”

Trazah checked the astronavigator computer. No record of where Skavak had been planning on heading next, just the programmed journey from Ord Mantell showed up. Once she’d set an alert for when they popped out of hyperspace she began to head out of the cockpit.

“Hey Captain before you go, I got another question.”

Trazah turned to him expectantly. He sure took his time, instead of just asking he shuffled his feet and fiddled with the buckle of his armoured glove.

“Corso you may have a shit Sabaac face but that doesn’t mean I can read your every expression. If you want to ask something ask away cause I’m dead on my feet and still stink like Hutta from our adventures in the works.”

Corso chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. “You sound kind of like my old man. Back before I joined the Peace Brigade when I was trying to make up my mind about whether or not to go. Him and my mom weren’t happy about it but he told me I needed to shoot the Savrip or run for cover since if I was old enough to go off and fight I was old enough he wasn’t gonna make my decisions for me.”

“Smart guy. Look I don’t want to be an ass but I’m zonked remember? If the charming anecdotes ain’t going anywhere then I am.”

“Sorry, sorry. Um anyways I actually got two. First could you look out for Torchy? Skavak might have left them here. They’re a DL-4 modified blaster with genuine.”

Trazah waved her hand to cut him off. “Yeah I remember, don’t worry If I see a blaster I don’t recognize when I’m sweeping the ship and searching the cargo hold I’ll give you a yell. Second question?”

“Uh....” Now the kid was flushing bright red. “Well I was just wondering where I can sleep?”

“Crew quarters? That’s what they’re there for though they might be kinda dusty.”

“Ah right, I just wasn’t sure since I figured that Risha lady would be using them. I can use the couch in the main area if that’d be better.”

Trazah wasn’t sure whether to roll her eyes or laugh. “And have me traumatize you when I wander through butt naked to get a late night snack?” More blushing ensued. “Nah you’re good, Risha said she’s dumped her stuff in there but she’s probably gonna stick to the engine room where she set down a bed roll or the cargo hold to handle any work. If that’s all see ya round”

“Sure see you later Captain.”

She paused by the doorway when he didn’t immediately follow. “Uh Corso? You mind not hanging out in here solo? Makes me twitchy.”

“Oh right, sorry Captain.” He dodged round her and shot off down the corridor. Trazah shook her head at the now empty cockpit.

The kid meant well she got that. She’d met his type before, eager to make a difference in the galaxy but already certain he knew exactly what the galaxy was like and what it was all about. The problem wasn’t so much that he didn’t actually know shit but that the kid was too damn sure of himself to listen to anyone else who said anything he didn’t agree with. He’d learn eventually or maybe he’d just get pissed with the galaxy for not being what he thought. She’d seen both happen. Sure maybe she could help but she wasn’t his damn mother and she had her own stuff to handle.

She’d run into Massaryl back in the Dealers den cantina while she was just having a drink after a chat with Darmas. She’d really not been expecting that meeting. It was almost funny how different the knowing your kid sister was training to be a Jedi and the actual seeing her standing there all grown up, lightsaber on her hip and self-righteousness up to her horns was. She hadn’t recognized her at first, not till she stepped in on a fight Massaryl had been about to start.

The cantina’s other customers had been eyeing the Jedi nervously with fingers or various appendages on their blasters since she walked in, when she went up to a nasty looking Houk and his group and begun to start a fight Trazah had jumped in. She’d just wanted to enjoy her drink in peace and had convinced the Houk to stand down and turn himself in to Coruscant security. When she’d turned to the Jedi to joke about a reward for sorting out their mess she hadn’t expected to see a very familiar face looking back at her. Massaryl hadn’t had any signs of horn growth last time Trazah had saw her, now she’d taken after their father in that regard and her skin was a shade or two darker than her own but other than that and the tattoos she looked just like Trazah. And their dead mother. Ugh. That was morbid. Trazah decided to ignore that load of family drama now and concentrate on getting her ship back to normal.

She grabbed a cold drink out of the cooler, at least Skavak had kept that well stocked. She collapsed onto the couch as she began to try and list the massive amount of shit she had to get sorted. The ship looked incredibly empty without all her plants she liked to keep in it. Looked like Skavak had flushed them out the airlock. The only one left was a sad looking fungus from Ord Cestus.

She’d have to clean the whole ship up and down. The sheets and bedding especially, the idea of laying down on a dirty bed made her skin crawl. She could get the new Seetoo unit to help out but she’d shut it down the moment it stopped talking. It might be handy to keep around but she wasn’t going to risk reactivating it till she’d taken it apart and combed over every inch of it to make sure there were no bugs or little surprises hidden in its chassis. She’d run a quick scan over the ship for trackers before they’d left but she’d need to do a more involved one once they got where they were going. No way to search the hull while in hyperspace. She would’ve checked before they left but she’d been eager to haul jets out of there before Skavak showed up.

Trazah thought she was probably being paranoid, Skavak had seemed ready to go nuclear when he called earlier so it was unlikely he’d had any expectation of her nicking her ship back. He’d been so angry she doubted he’d actually thought her capable of it so he probably wouldn’t have taken any precautions. Still after getting her ship stolen and her ass abandoned in the middle of a warzone Trazah wasn’t taking any chances.

She checked her mail again, still hadn’t received anything from Lani. She should have known, it was rare for Lani to be able to send her mail especially since she’d started her training. She’d probably be sent to Korriban soon and there was no way Lani would risk trying to send anything while there. Trazah just hated not knowing and the knowledge that there was fuck all she could do to help her baby sister. Last time they’d managed to exchange messages Lani had been nervous but trying to hide it. Trazah had known though. She might not know what the heck to say to the little girl who’d turned into a determined Sith to be but she still knew her well enough to know when she was worried. Trazah gritted her teeth as she put her head in her hands. Pity she couldn’t say the same about Massaryl.

Still stressing wouldn’t do any good. She’d been one big ball of nervous energy since Skavak blasted out of that Ord Mantell hangar, about the only time she’d managed to relax between then and getting her ship back was when she hung out in the Dealer’s den cantina. Just having some drinks, playing a few hands of Sabaac and flirting away while she pretended everything would be fine and she didn’t have a care in the galaxy. That was normally mostly true. Was way closer to the truth now she was back home where she belonged.

Opening up the compartment beneath the Dejarik table she scowled as she flipped through her collection of ship IDs. There were the normal ones which just switched the ships name and identification to one from a random list. Then there were the more expensive IDs for emergencies which had various levels of authentication and security clearance. Of course with her current run of luck it was the latter category that had been decimated. Sure he probably needed one to land on Coruscant but what he’d done with the rest of them she really wanted to know. Still that could be handy, she had a friend at Nar Shaada space port a sweet-natured Mirialan girl with a knack for slicing. Kixxi had kind of reminded her of them. If Trazah passed on the details of the missing IDs Helin could let her know if anyone using them touched down on Nar Shaada. She hadn’t been able to use a similar trick on Coruscant since the security protocols were so much tighter on the Republic’s capital. And she hadn’t actually known anyone there. Nar Shaada may just be one tiny part of the galaxy but even if Risha hadn’t mentioned it as one of their next destinations Trazah firmly believed that sooner or later every criminal in the known space passed through Nar Shaada one way or another.

Speaking of which, that could only be Risha’s approach Trazah could hear. Corso seemed to run everywhere and never took his armour off. The smell was getting a little ripe but considering how long it had been since Trazah last hit the refresher she couldn’t talk.

She looked up from the couch she’d sprawled out on and waved. “Hey Risha. Once we hit Fondor I want to stop for a layover before setting off to Taris.”

Risha grimaced slightly as she came into view round the corner. “Are you certain that delay is a good idea Captain? Skavak knows where to go even if he won’t have access to my contact when we get there.”

“Well,” She paused to kick try and her boots off. The left one got stuck on her calve though so she had to yank it off, trying very hard not to go sliding off the couch as she did so. Risha’s admittedly beautiful face remained carefully neutral as Trazah wrestled with her footwear. It’d be just her luck right now to fall on her ass in front of her new and very pretty business partner.

“Sorry, like I was gonna say, looks like those blasters aren’t the only thing Skavak ran off with, my medbay looks like someone tried to groom an angry wookie in it and we’re short on other basic stuff like food, ammo and fuel. We need to pick up supplies with what creds I managed to make on some odd jobs on Ord Mantell and Coruscant.” Trazah didn’t mention the various caches of supplies and credits she had hidden round the ship. Hopefully Skavak hadn’t had time to find them all. Risha seemed alright but trust had a limit when it came to new business partners. “I also want to scan for any bugs or trackers when we land. Better safe than sorry right?”

Risha sat down delicately on the other end of the couch. “I appreciate the caution Captain but at least while I was onboard I didn’t see Skavak place any. So as far as I know the only trackers you will find are the ones I personally placed on the merchandise we’re carrying.”

“Really?” Trazah took a gulp from her bottle. Risha seemed sincere enough and she was honest about tagging the merch. “Didn’t trust Skavak not to cut you out of the deal?”

“I don’t trust anyone Captain.”

“Aw not even me?” Trazah asked teasingly.

“I trust you to get your job done.”

“Oh, ouch. Don’t worry, we’ll get this done. Once we’re refueled and the ships clean we’ll be back to work faster than an Acklay on its dinner.”

“Charming metaphor Captain, but thanks for the reassurance. As long as you keep things fairly professional, we should be fine.”

“Oh, I can be professional.”

“Really?”

Trazah pouted. “You doubt me?”

“I was chatting with your friend. He seemed under the impression you have a tendency to get…entangled with some of your clients.”

“Ah right.” Trazah placed the empty bottle on the Dejarik table. “Seems I need to have a chat with the kid about the value of keeping his mouth shut.”

“Sounds like an excellent idea. So he’s mistaken?”

“Eh well mostly. I mean no romantic entanglements that’s not my thing. I don’t mean I avoid them I’m just not into that.” She quickly clarified the point when she saw Risha’s look. “Other kind of entanglements…”

“You are more open to?” Damn she was good, Trazah couldn’t tell if that was casual curiosity or if the slight flirtatious tone was just in her imagination.

“Oh sure,” She smiled at the human woman. “But only if they make the first move.”

“Interesting rule.”

“Well no point hitting on someone whose gotta put up with you, at least till the jobs done. Not fun for them if it ain’t wanted and no fun for you trying to work out if they’re interested or just fobbing you off.”

“I suppose that’s admirable. You aren’t the type to encourage an interest in order to get a discount?”

Trazah picked at the faded edging of her nail paint. “Not my thing. Letting folk think you’re up for stuff you ain’t isn’t great for return customers or pleasant farewells.”

Risha brushed some as far as Trazah could tell invisible dirt off her trousers before rising. “I’ll be sure to keep that all in mind in our future dealings Captain.” Trazah was left blinking as Risha strolled back off towards the cargo hold.

Scratching her nose with one hand she picked up the lonely fungi in the other. “Now what exactly does that mean?” She asked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this work. Any feedback, criticism or commentary is greatly appreciated as I'm quite new at this. Apologies for my editing and formatting being a bit wonky, I'm very new at that too.


End file.
